<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I make Stories! by Skyla_Crescents</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378307">How I make Stories!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents'>Skyla_Crescents</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Writing Help - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Healthy Relationships, How I come up with ideas!, How I write!, How to Write Relationships, How to go into Detail!, How to write first kisses, M/M, Multi, Other, Writers Block and How I deal with it!, Yes beta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So as a writer, I've dealt with many problems. Writers Block, Ideas, and of course grammar! But I always overcome it! Today I will be explaining how I do it! How I write, and of course how I get Ideas!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How I make Stories!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hello Everyone! My name is Skyla, but you can call me Sky! I'm a writer here on Ao3!</p><p> </p><p>As a writer I've experienced many roadblocks and Challenges!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
So in this book I'll be explaining how I get over them!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now you can always ask me to give tips on anything!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>